Mi Intriga
by HInsh
Summary: hola de nuevo, aqui vengo con otra de mis locas historias de... descubranlo ustedes...mi intriga: sentiras lo mismo? oneshot. REVIEWS PLISSS. TTTT


Mi intriga:

sentirás lo mismo, nunca lo sabré……

Un día……… mmmm, normal, el sol esta en su pleno esplendor, falta poco para el medio día, ninguna nube a la vista, no hace calor, mucho menos frió, una temperatura de unos mmm 20grados. La brisa es exquisita, el pasto húmedo bajo mis piernas, el árbol de cerezos a mi lado se mueve al compás de el aire, los pájaros cantan con alegría por el mismo, ni un alma en pena, ni un sonido en mas de tres kilómetros a la redonda, yo, solo, sentado en el pasto, meditando, sacando energía de la naturaleza, con mi fiel amiga a un lado, mi espada, que ha estado en la familia por generaciones………definitivamente….

………………….. el día perfecto.

Abrí un poco los ojos, quería ver todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, vi a los pájaros revolotear uno junto al otro, el viento moviendo los árboles, la casa en silencio, dirigí mi vista hasta llagar a al balcón, debo aceptarlo, me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando la vi, estaba apoyada en un barandal de madera, al parecer esperando a su prometido, el viento movía sus rubios cabellos, sus ojos se veían tristes, se veía pensativa, se veía tan tan….. unida a todo este paisaje, parecía una bella pintura, definitivamente inspiraría a cualquiera. Sin notarlo un leve rubor aparece en mis mejillas, me odie por eso. Observe como se retiraba lentamente, abrió la puerta y desapareció de mi vista y, como si nada hubiera pasado volví a cerrar los ojos.

Aun estando con los ojos cerrados, me percato que el sol se oculta lentamente, supuse que se trataba de alguna nube imprudente, pronto se iría, pasaron unos cinco minutos, pero la nube, al parecer, no se iba, repentinamente escuche un trueno, ya era tarde antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos estaba lloviendo, llovía como si toda la mañana hubiese estado nublada

-maldita sea, dije, mientras me paraba y agarraba mi espada de mala gana entrando a la casa que tenia en frente mió, la "pensión Asakura" , deslice la puerta, y me encontré con……. Nada, no había nadie, claro Yoh, Horo y Manta habían ido al cementerio, para que? No lo se, ellos querían que los acompañe pero prefería disfrutar este día, solo.

Al parecer "El" me castigo por ser tan egoísta.

-al parecer no hay nadie – empezó a hablar mi otro fiel compañero, Bason-

-en serio, no me digas?- le respondí sarcástico mirándolo fríamente descargando toda mi furia en el pobre espíritu.

-lo siento mucho si lo moleste señoríto, me dijo con los ojos mas triste del mundo.

-no ,lo siento Bason no era mi intención, es que estoy furioso, no quería mojarme, ahora estoy aburrido. Dije un poco harto por dar explicaciones.

-entonces por que no fue con ellos, señoríto?

-es que no quería perder este EXperfercto día hablando con espíritus en el cementerio, sin ofender, además me hubiera mojado de todas maneras.

-no se preocupe señoriíto, TT.TT me contesto con cascaditas en los ojos.

Estaba a punto de dar un paso, cuando escuche a alguien riendo.

-jajaja vaya al parecer el gato se mojo, que lastima si ya se había bañado.

Ahí estaba de nuevo frente a mi, me quede sin habla por un momento, procesando lo que me acababa de decir, y me odie por eso.

-eso no te interesa, Kyouyama, dije por fin. Sin expresión alguna.

-te lo tienes bien merecido, la nube te aviso, pero no hiciste caso alguno.

Maldición tenia razón.

Desvié la mirada, esta platica se estaba haciendo algo incomoda, pero eso no importaba, la tenia en frente mió, ignorando su ultimo comentario, el molesto malestar que sentía y, lo que recientemente había pensado, camine hacia delante.

-Tao?

Escuche decirle otra vez, levante la vista para verla a los ojos, ahora no solo estaba frente mió, estaba casi al lado de ella.

Nos miramos sin razón alguna, por largo rato. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando ella hablo nuevamente.

-estas….. enfermo? Me pregunto la itako con un tono suave? Y preocupado?

No me habia dado cuenta, pero mis mejillas estaban rojas a mas no poder. Me sentía caliente, y algo mariado, me toque una mejilla,

-no…. No es nada – le respondi.- empese a sentirme mas mariado que antes, senti que la cabeza me iba a explotar.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que me desplomaba y caia en sus brazos, escuche su voz y la de Bason que me llamaban, la de ella se escuchaba con mas claridad, pero no pude mas y quede inconsciente.

"me estoy enamorando de ti, incluso sin conocerte"

Abro los ojos lentamente, ya no estaba en el recibidor, ahora me encontraba en la sala, note que la habitación estaba a obscuras a no ser por unas velas, supuse que habia un apagon, tenia un paño humedo en mi frente y una manta cubriendome, vi un plato ondo lleno de agua y un termómetro junto a este, escuchaba la lluvia como caia por el tejado para luego ir a dar a las piedras del jardin, en esos momentos recorde lo sucedido, me puse rojo de solo pensarlo, pero como llegue hasta aquí, y lo mas importante, donde estaba ella? Acaso fue ella la que me cuido?

Vi como la puerta se deslizaba y dejaba entrar a una figura delgada que se giro para cerrar la, en la mano traia un remedio y una cuchara.

Estaba por pronunciar palabra, cuando…

-SENORITO, que bien que desperto! –me dijo Bason mientras venia flotando y se acercaba a mi con los ojos humedos.

-emm si- le dije mientras me quitaba el pañuelo y la manta.

-bueno creo que interrumpo, asi que dejare esto aquí y me ire.-dijo ella

-no,no espera, tu m me ayudaste?

-quien mas, dudo mucho que el lo hubiera hecho, aunque el te trajo, no sirve nada mas que para cargar problemas. Me respondio con una indirecta.

-si te estorbo tanto entonces por que lo hisite?- le pregunte confundido.

-oye esta bien que no nos llevemos bien pero no soy un animal insensible, ademas, no dudo que tu tambien lo hubieras hecho.

Tenia razon, lo hubiera hecho hasta mil veces si esto implicara estar a su lado.

Me ruborise un poco al pensar esto.

-aun con fiebre? Me pregunto

-emm y yo nono so solo fue em, no es nada- le dije no con algo, sino con mucha dificultad.

-ves eso te pasa por estar entrenando y luego mojarte, eres un necio irresponsable, Tao!

Me dijo reprochandome como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-pero como sabes que estaba entrenando?- pense en voz alta, claro que ella lo llego a escuchar.

-em yo….-no supo que contestar

Me habra estado espiando? Pense con cuidado de hacerlo solo para mi.

Un leve color carmin se apodero de su rostro, pero fue rapidamente opacado por su pelo, hasta pense que solo habia sido un espejismo o algo asi.

-yo no te tengo que dar explicaciones, ademas porque habria yo de espiarte?- Me ataco como tratando de ocultar la verdad, definitivamente habia leido mi mente.

Me quede callado, tenia razon, porque habria ella, Anna Kyouyama ha de espiarme a mi Len Tao?

-como te sientes? Pregunto mirandome, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, esta es una de las razon por la cual la ……….. admiro? Que demonios estoy pensando?

-si, si estoy mejor, gracias.

- mejor tomate el remedio, te hara sentir mejor, pero antes quisiera tomarte la temperatura, si tomas el remedio sin tener fiebre te hara peor..

-mmm si me disculpa señoríto me retiro,

-a donde vas- le pregunte como diciendole que se quedara, no queria quedarme solo con ella, o si? RAYOS!

-yo este ire a mmm buscar su su espada, si si se quedo en el recibidor. Después de decir eso el espiritu desaparecio, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo. Pero quien se creia que era para hacer eso! Pense y senti los colores subiendome al rostro.

Luego gire la cabeza para que no lo notara, y me di cuenta que MI espada estaba a un lado del sofa, en ese momento odie a Bason como nunca pense en hacerlo y lo maldeci y…

-Tao!

-mm? Me gire para ver que ella se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos de mi.

-estas rojo, aun debes tener fiebre

-claro- solo pude auricular eso por la cercania de la chica, nunca la habia tenido asi de cerca.

Ella cogio el termómetro y lo sacudio levemente. Yo solo la observava con atención.

Con el hermoso color aun adornando sus mejillas me lo ofrecio, para que me lo colocara. Cuando lo hise esperamos unos minutos.

La rubia se fijo en el reloj de la sala, se acerco a mi y con suavidad y delicadeza lo retiro de mi boca, acto seguido se puso roja y con un leve "lo siento"observo la temperatura

-no importa- le conteste., y senti como algo dentro de mi estallara liberando una gama de emociones.

-si si tienes algo de fiebre, pero no creo que lo necesites, aunque si quieres te lo puedo dar para que lo tomes.

-esta bien lo tomare entonces- le respondi mirandola

Cogio el remedio y me lo entrego, un leve roze de nuestras manos me hiso estremecer, que es lo que siento por esta chica realmente?

Aunque el instante fue corto senti que mi corazon latir por varios minutos.

-bueno yo….-

-gracias, le dije antes de dejarla terminar la frase, y sin poder evitarlo se escabullo una debil sonrisa por mis labios.

-de nada Tao- me dijo ella casi sin expresión solo con una mirada algo…tierna

-mmm Kyouyama, solo Len, le dije aun soriendo

-solo Anna –me respondio ella, con lo que parecio ser, una una sonrisa y era para mi

Sin poder evitarlo me ruborise nuevamente, siempre con la excusa de la fiebre.

Al parecer se dio cuenta y se acerco poniendo una mano sobre mi frente.

-aun con fiebre? –me dijo algo conmovida

-yo em creo que si, le respondi agarrandole la mano con delicadeza, y apartandola, si se mantenia tan cerca por mucho tiempo se iba a dar cuenta de que realmente estaba sonrojado.

Al retirarle la mano, la estuve mirando largo rato, igual que ella a mi, queria saber que se ocultaba en ese par de perlas negras, que se escondia bajo el secreto de la fria itako, de su mascara de hielo, de esa mascara que usaba para protegerse, que tenia un parecido a la mia, queria buscar una respuestas a todas mis interrogantes hacerca de lo que siento hacia esta chica, que me hace estremecer, siempre lo habia hecho pero no me daba cuenta hasta ahora, que hace mi corazon latir, que sienta el calor cuando hace frio.

La lluvia me contesto todo esto, gracias a un trueno, la rubia sacerdotisa, se sobresalto y apreto mi mano sin darse cuenta que al hacerlo tambien habia cerrado los ojos poniendo la otra mano en el pecho, acercandose mas a mi, acurrucandose, buscando proteccion a todo aquello que la atormentaba. Yo la abraza tratando de convencerla de que solo era un trueno y nada mas, que ya pasaria. Pero el gesto que hiso ella, me decia otra cosa, me decia que la resguardara de la tormenta que en ella habia, que la proteja de todo, de todos, que la acompañara, que no la dejara. Cuando hubo pasado el trueno ella dejo de apretar mi mano y segundos después se separo rapidamente.

Estaba parada a solo unos pasos de mi, sin poder controlarme me acerque y me para justo enfrente, levante mi mano y la roze suavemente con una de sus mejillas, se veia nerviosa pero por alguna razon no me detuvo. No me miraba, pero al buscar sus ojos se dejo ver, el brillo que producian era encantador, sujete su cara entre mis manos y me acerque a ella, suavemente coloque mis labios en los suyos, y le plante un beso. Fue corto, pero a medida de que la besaba sentia su calor, el calor de sus labios en los mios, fue la cosa mas maravillosa que podia haber sentido, y pensandolo mejor, retiro todo lo dicho acerca de Bason.

Cuando nos separamos, me miro directamente a los ojos y senti lo que ya me esperaba, planto su mano en mi mejilla, y se separo rapidamente de mi lanzandome una mirada amenazadora.

Ese carmin intenso la hacia ver hermosa en la obscuridad de las velas, esta vez no me pude aguantar mas y sonrei, sonrei por que no podia aguantar las ganas de besarla de nuevo, por que estaba prohibida, porque aun sabiendolo la quiero, mas de lo que yo pense querer a alguien. Y me odie por eso……….

Los días pasaron rápidamente después de eso, no la volví a ver de la misma manera, pensaba constantemente, pasaba mas tiempo solo, sentado en una de las ramas del árbol de cerezos, el árbol daba una perfecta imagen de la peinadora de la itako.

Cada día a la misma hora de la mañana y de la tarde me sentaba ahí para poder verla peinándose, para verla por el reflejo de su espejo, con los rayos del atardecer se veia como una princesa, con sus cabellos dorados, y sus negros ojos, era un espectáculo verla ahí sentada cepillando su cabello, cualquiera hubiera dado lo que sea por ver aquello.

No tienes idea de cuanto envidiaba al viento, que sin pedir permiso se colaba entre tus cabellos, y acariciaba tu cara, riéndose de mi ya que era el único que podía hacer eso. La oscuridad envolvía tu cuerpo, al asomarte por la ventana y recibir el frió viento de la noche. Ella también era la única que podía tocarte de la manera que yo deseaba.

No sabes cuanto hubiera dado por estar una sola noche como esos elementos, a tu lado, por besarte nuevamente, cuanto hubiera dado por escucharte suspirar mi nombre, cuanto hubiera dado por saber si sentías lo mismo por mi, nunca lo sabré, no me atrevería a hablar de esas cosas con la prometida de mi mejor amigo, el orgullo por delante, y creo que tu tampoco sederas.

Yo solo me conformaba al rozar por tu piel mis ojos, que detenidamente te observaban, cada gesto, cada movimiento, sin notarlo me iba aprendiendo todos y cada uno de tus sentimientos.

Recuerdo esa palabras que escuche al despertar aquel día, "me estoy enamorando de ti, incluso sin conocerte" no se de donde habrán salido, pero es exactamente lo que siento, talvez salieron de mis subconsciente. Por mas que quiera nunca lo sabré……

Se acabaron los días de verte como una completa desconocida, aquel día lo supe, supe que tienes miedos temores, que necesitas comprensión, que eres algo mas que una amiga, aunque no me lo dijiste, lo pude presentir en tu mirada.

Se podía decir que no eras mas un misterio para mi, ahora eres una intriga que crece dentro de mi día y noche, eres algo que despierta mi curiosidad cada día, pero aparte de eso, sentirás lo mismo por mi? Jamás lo sabré porque tu Anna Kyoyama eres …….

Mi intriga.

Las tardes pasan rápido mientras que en ti pienso, mientras sin quererlo te espero en el marco de mi ventana, mientras apareces reflejado en el espejo con los primeros rayos del sol ocultándose tras las montañas dejándonos ver ese maravilloso desfile de colores que aparece solo cuando estamos solos.

No se si 'solos' sea la palabra que deba usar, pero me gustaría, con disimulo te veo en el árbol de cerezos, a la vez que mis ojos atavez de tu reflejo, te observan detenidamente, sin darme cuenta me quedo viéndote por largo tiempo, al parecer te has quedado dormido esperándome, yo se que me esperas, acaso sabrás tu que te busco día y tarde en el espejo?

Nunca lo sabré.

Al verte ahí, es como ver una pintura dibujada con los mas finos pinceles, tus rasgos finos y alargados te dan un toque varonil, pero a la vez te hacen ver como un niño, explicarlo es imposible…….. noto que esos preciosos ojos ambar me miran esperando algo, que no pasara…… a menos que tu lo pidas… lo cual lo dudo.

Tu mirada que se posa nuevamente en mi, tratando siempre de no ser descubierto, avecez pienso que soy yo la que no tiene que ser descubierta….

Veo detenidamente como sostienes una flor de sakura en tus manos, y ese rojo carmín se apodera de mi pensando que esa flor podría ser para mi…..

El viento sopla suavemente permitiendo arrancarte la flor de tus manos, se va deslizando por el aire como una bailarina es tan delicada y bella, con la elegancia de una dama al sentarse y la delicadeza de una doncella al peinarse, llega hasta mi ventana se detiene ahí unos minutos, el viento sigue soplando, pero al parecer la bella flor no se ira….

Detengo lo que estaba haciendo y la tomo entre mis manos, la acerco a mi rostro para poder olerla, tiene tu perfume, la froto ligeramente contra mi mejilla, y delicadamente la coloco entre mis cabellos, me veo en el espejo una vez mas.

También logro ver tu expresión, me sorprendí al verte sonriendo, al parecer el gesto te gusto, mi sonrisa no se hace de esperar y se escurre entre mis labios, lo notas y tratas de buscar mis ojos, los cuales te miran atentamente, nos quedamos viendo fijamente, no me atrevo a voltear, solo te sonrió, y en el reflejo tu haces lo mismo, pero…. Me estarás viendo?

Acaso seré yo quien roba toda tu atención? No lo se, lo único que se es que………….. me enamore de ti incluso sin conocerte, recuerdo que te lo dije, aquel día, pero de seguro no me escuchaste, aun estabas inconciente, rozo la llema de mis dedos en mis labios, recordando aquel dulce momento en el cual pusiste los tuyo ahí, no sabes cuanto lo extraño.

Recuerdo aquellos días en que te miraba con misterio mientras entrenabas o te encontrabas solo, no sabia quien eras, tu historia era un enigma para mi, aquel día cambio, te conocí tan solo con una mirada, y aunque no supe tu historia, descubrí tus sentimientos con un beso y eso es suficiente para mi………

Sin quererlo te fuiste convirtiendo en algo mas que un desconocido para mi, te fuiste convirtiendo en alguien que había conocido hace tiempo, alguien que no podía dejar de ver ni un día, o sino seria en vano despertarme. Si no te veía en el reflejo me afligía y pasaba triste todo el día. Te fuiste convirtiendo en mas que un misterio, ahora Len Tao te has convertido en …… Mi intriga….


End file.
